Enchanted
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Basada en la cancion Enchanted de Taylor Swift. Alice va a una fiesta donde se siente encantada de conocer a alguien...mal Summary pero pasen y lean c:


**Holiii c: este es mi primer one shoot creo que se llaman xd , está basado en la canción Enchanted de Taylor Swift, espero que les guste *-*.**

Enchanted

Alice POV:

Rosalie , mi mejor amiga desde que tengo 13 años había organizado una fiesta para celebrar que su hermano había regresado de Londres.

-Vamos Ali- me suplicaba Rose- , tienes que venir todos nuestros ex compañeros de instituto iran y tú tienes que estar acompañándome, aparte Jasper quiere verte.

-Rose-masculle yo, dejando el trabajo para la universidad a un lado- ya sabes que apenas conozco a tu hermano. Hace casi 6 años que no le veo así que dudo que él quiera verme, además tengo que entregar este trabajo para la universidad.

-Eres mi mejor amiga y vendrás de todas formas – dijo Rosalie viéndome críticamente y de una forma que daba miedo. Sus ojos azules parecían dolidos y enrabiados.

-Está bien , ire pero solo 15 minutos , si me aburro me regreso a casa.- dije con desanimo, eso era raro normalmente era yo la que explotaba de alegría y organizaba fiestas. Pero simplemente hoy no tenia animos de fiestas.

Me demore casi dos horas en arreglarme y vestirme, me puse un vestido vaporoso verde metálico, unos tacones negros a juego , una chaqueta de cuero negra y mi cartera. Me puse un poco de rubor y carmín en los labios y Sali dispuesta a divertirme un poco en esa fiesta.

Ahí estaba yo esa noche , forzando risas y fingiendo sonrisas, creo que así estaban todos los invitados. Todos estaban unidos bajo un muro de poca sinceridad, intercambiando miradas, risas y comentarios de lo que habían hecho estos últimos años. De un momento a otro deje de prestarle atención a las estúpidas conversaciones y mire hacia el lugar donde aparecía un joven alto, con risos rubios, ojos color cielo y mirada penetrante. Al parecer venia solo, eso pensé hasta que Rose se le acerco y lo abraso efusivamente. Así que ese era el famoso hermano de Rosalie , por el que prácticamente me obligo a venir a esta fiesta.

Era guapo, de eso no había duda y sin quererlo comencé a mirarlo hasta que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, parecía que su mirada susurraba "¿nos conocemos?", me hubiera encantado decirle que sí , que yo lo conocía porque Rose hablaba siempre de él y de él buen hermano y amigo que era. Sentí como al otro lado del salón su silueta se iba acercando a mí y ahí comienza un juego de miradas rápidas de parte de ambos. Me hubiera gustado que él supiera que estaba encantada de conocerlo y haber oído lo mismo de su parte.

-Ali- me grito Rose asiendo que saliera de mi juego de miradas con Jasper- que bueno que viniste , pensé que no vendrías y me dejarías tirada.

-Claro que no – dije sonriéndole y dirigiendo una rápida mirada a su hermano- , pero ¿sabes? Estoy un poco cansada y creo que me voy a casa.

-Yo te llevo en mi auto- Dijo Rose jalándome hacia el estacionamiento.

En el auto no podía evitar recordar cada una de sus miradas sobre mí, no pude evitar ruborizarme todo el camino hacia casa y pensar si es que él sabía que yo estaba encantada de conocerle.

Ya en casa la duda se hizo presente hasta la madrugada: ¿a quién ama? , esa pregunta no me dejo dormir en toda la noche. Ahora estoy de aquí para allá deseando que él entre por la puerta y me diga que estaba encantado de conocerme, pero una parte de mi me dice que no pasara. Cierro mis ojos e invoco su rostro y comienzo a bailar sola por todos lados. Otra duda surge en mi cabeza ¿y si el está enamorado de alguien más? ¿y si hay alguien que lo espere en su casa? , comencé a rezar mentalmente para que no fuera asi y para que esta noche fuera la primera página de nuestra historia de amor , que su hermoso nombre estaría en mi cabeza y mis labios hasta que lo volviera ver, que el amor a primera vista existe y que estaba encantada de conocerlo.

**Bueno aquí esta mi primer One Shot , se que no es tan cool pero quería escribirlo hace tiempo ya que me encanta esta canción de Taylor Swift. Nos leemos luego en mis otros fic y eso xd **


End file.
